Darkstalkers
by Panda Crayon
Summary: in a world where demons rule, demon slaying has become a game of fun and people hunt them for money. Big Time Rush is a group of males that are known as the best. They meet their match when they come across a group of demon slaying females. An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

I know that OC's are a big thing right now, but I want to do a story with OCs in it.

I have a plot in mind and I hope you like it. (:

**PLOT:** This story takes place in another world where monsters and demons rule. The world had turned dark when the dark ones first emerged from the depths of the ocean, the darkest of holes, and from the fiery depths of hell. Humanity was on the brink of extinction; thousands survived but were used as slaves.

The world was ruled by the dark ones for hundreds of years, and the remaining humans with free will hid away, training in the arts of demon slaying. After years of training the humans emerged, slaying all the dark ones from the surrounding area. A resistance was born.

That was 307 years ago. Now the dark ones are merely a joke to some. Demon hunting has become a game for fun. Others rely on Demon slaying for money, becoming bounty hunters. Big Time Rush is a group of four males that are known as the best bounty hunters around.

Kendall Knight – "Alpha" Kendall is the leader of the group that specializes in stealth. His weapon of choice is his gunners, enhanced police sticks that are made to shoot out bullets.

Carlos Garcia – "Guts" Carlos uses brute force when it comes to battling the dark ones. His weapon of choice is his oversized war hammer "Thug", and his bladed brass knuckles. Carlos is good at close combat as well.

Logan Mitchell – "Strings" Logan is the brains of the group. He comes up with the strategies that take the dark ones down. His weapon of choice is his giant boomerang and his whip blade; he has lots of gases and potions in his bag as well.

James Diamond – "Chameleon" James is the master of disguise, he uses a magic transforming necklace given to him by his mom before she was taken by the dark ones. He gathers information that Big Time Rush could use to their advantage. His weapon of choice is his scythe.

Big Time Rush dominated over the other bounty hunters out there. But one day while out on one of their missions they come across another group; with their target already slain. They have a rival group now, but that isn't the worst part. The rival bounty hunters turn out to be a team of females.

Days after their encounter with the girls, Big Time Rush is invited to a tournament. A demon slaying tournament. They enter without hesitation, but when they get there they see the rival group there as well. It seems that the best demon slayers were gathered for this tournament. Rival teams compete to see who could slay the most or biggest demons. Rules are, there are no rules.

Romances, drama, and action happen between Big Time Rush and the Female Fatales. But everything changes when they are the two finalist groups. Little do they know that the tournament is held by the dark ones' over lord. This is his plan to exterminate the best of the best so the dark ones could rule again.

Well leave a review and let me know what you guys think. (: I'm going to post up the OC layout so y'all could fill it in and enter for a chance to be in the story. I'm only looking for three, so try to make your character stand out. (: I want all four girls to be different. Getting off topic! Anyways, I'll post the OC layout in the next chapter. I want people to want to enter their OC, don't want this story to be too boring. );


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to say that I was happy with all the reviews that I got. Thanks guys! (: Now listed below is the OC app. Please fill in and post in a review. Remember, try to be creative! :D Good luck to you all, can't wait to read about y'alls OCs.

(P.S. : I will be posting my OCs info after the app. )

-General Info-

Name::.

Age::. (the guys are 18, just letting y'all know)

Race: (if not human)

Nicknames::. (If any.)

Birthday::.

Love interest::. (Pick more than one, be flexible)

Bio::. (Share your background story. :] Try to include a reason why your OC became a bounty hunter.)

Personality::.

-Appearance-

Hair::.

Face::.

Skin::.

Body::.

Height::.

Weight::.

Other?::.

-Alias-

Code Name: ( Example: Kendall's code name is "Alpha" because he's the group leader, and James is chameleon because he can transform.)

Weapon of choice: (Main Weapon)

Other Weapons: (Other weapons?)

Weapon name: (Optional.)

Status: (Put what you are here, like you can put leader, medic, etc.)

Specialty: (What's your characters specialty? Sniping, explosives, brute force, etc. Be creative! :D Explain in detail if possible please?)

Outfit: (I like this part! Please explain what your characters outfit is whenever they are hunting demons.)

-Other Info-

Clothes when not hunting demons: (Your characters typical outfit?)

Talents:

5 Random facts!: (This is your chance to list five random things about your character. )

Other?:

-Misc-

Did you like the app?:

Do you think something's missing in the app?: (random I know, but I just want to see if I missed anything)

Now here's an example so you guys know more or less what I'm expecting.

-General Info-

Name::. Bibi Jane Summers

Age::. 17 ½

Race: ½ demon, ½ human (explained in bio)

Nicknames::. "B.J." – Her initials

Birthday::. September 18

Love interest::. I'll have whoevers left over

Bio::. Bibi was born a full blooded human being. She grew up living with her parents, Dylan and Nicole Summers, and her older brother, Tyler. One tragic night their hometown was ambushed by the dark ones. Her parents were slain, but she and her brother survived the massacre. It was the middle of winter when the tragedy happened, and the nearest town was miles away. Tyler carried Bibi all the way to the next town. He managed to make it into the city, but collapsed because he was too tired. Bibi ran looking for help, but by the time she returned with help her brother was gone. She went into an orphanage, but the orphanage was corrupt. They used the orphans in DNA testing, testing to see if they could fuse a demons DNA with a humans. Everyone who was used for testing died. Bibi miraculously survived the first stages and was the first official demon humanoid. Bibi hated the orphanage for what they did to her. She was now one of them, the ones who took her family away from her.

Bibi lived her life in fear of the outside world, she felt like an outcast. She fled from the orphanage and lived on her own. The demon blood coursing through her veins gave her cat like abilities, seeing as they fused her DNA with that of a cat demon. She found great love in her new abilities and learned to accept them. She hates the dark ones for taking her family away and she blames them for her fate in becoming a half demon.

Personality::. Bibi is childish and energetic. She's always excited to make new friends or when she gets to go slay demons. She has a hard time remembering names, so she gives everyone she meets a nickname.

-Appearance-

Hair::. Bibi has long straight blonde hair, with side swept bangs that practically cover her eyes.

Face::. Her face is round and she has sharp cat like teeth, cat eyes,

Skin::. Light brown skin.

Body::. Bibi has a petite body

Height::. 5'3"

Weight::. 125 lbs.

Other?::. Eyes are red and has a Cat tail.

-Alias-

Code Name: "Two face"

Weapon of choice: Paw blades. Blades that come out of her paw like sleeves.

Other Weapons: N/A her blades are her only weapon.

Weapon name: N/A

Status: The live bait.

Specialty: With her cat like abilities Bibi can easily evade any danger. She's the bait that lures the dark ones out. Her innocent appearance usually gets the demons to lower the guard, and when they're close enough Bibi and her friends ambush them.

Outfit: Bibi wears a large hoodie with a hood that has cat ears and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She ties her hair into low pigtails. She wears a pair of high heel boots with the same cat theme with long knee high socks .

-Other Info-

Clothes when not hunting demons: a cute top, shorts, long knee high socks, boots, lots of bracelets, and a cat necklace.

Talents: With her cat like abilities Bibi's very balanced, fast, flexible, and alert. She uses her cat like abilities to fight along with her paw blades.

5 Random facts!: 1. Bibi loves taking naps. If she isn't doing anything she goes to sleep.

2. Hates the rain

3. Being under estimated his her biggest pet peeve.

4. Meows when excited or happy.

5. is clueless when it comes to romance.

Other?: Her cat necklace is her prized possession.

I'll update the story when I have chosen the winners. :3 If you have any questions PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still accepting OCs everybody, but I wanted to post a teaser of my story up already. Don't worry it revolves around the guys. Just a look at what's in store.

Teaser!

The moon was bright; everything in the forest could be seen. The sounds of the night critters and nocturnal animals could be heard. The peace didn't last long however because the sound of gunshots could be heard in the distance. Sounds of the dark ones running could also be heard, getting closer and closer. Now the only thing that could be heard was screaming and sounds of trees collapsing as the dark ones bulldozed over the forest.

Not far behind them were the sound of demons getting slaughtered and the sound of yelling and cheers. The voices belonged to none other than Big Time Rush, a group of four males who had their own unique style of slaying demons.

The group stood on top of the hill, watching as the dark ones disappeared into the forest. The demon hunting is getting old and boring. The dark ones don't put up as much fight as they used to. The blonde of the group sighed and gripped his gunners.

"Kendall this is boring, when are we going to have fun?" a voice from behind Kendall emerged from the hill and the sound of his giant hammer hitting the ground could be heard, and Kendall swears that he felt the ground shake a little.

"Just wait Carlos. James should be bringing them back around in about four minutes." Kendall said as he gripped his gunners and turned to his two other teammates.

"Demons are so stupid," laughed Carlos.

"They're still dangerous though," pointed out Logan. Logan was always the cautious one, even though every mission Big Time Rush went on was successful. Who knows, maybe there were demons out there that were way stronger than the usual ones they encounter. There were lots of demons in the world; Logan was smart to be cautious.

Carlos laughed at Logan's remark, Carlos was well built, the strongest physically, but not that very bright. He takes down the dark ones with his huge war hammer he calls "Thug", and if it comes to it he'll pull out his bladed brass knuckles and take the demons on with close combat.

Logan made a face at the laughing male. He was the smart one, coming up with strategies and tactics that helped them take down the demons. He was all brains, but lacked the skills to fight close range. Logan was a long rage fighter, using his giant boomerang, constructed using the bones of a demon and his whip blade, a whip with sharp bladed edges. His potions and gases also came in handy.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "come on guys they're coming back around." The group quickly scattered and hid to avoid being seen.

Kendall was the leader of the group. All his skills were well balanced, so that made him the perfect candidate to lead the group. He had a pair of customized police batons that shoots out bullets. He uses them to shoot the demons or uses them as melee weapons if he fights close range.

The forest trees started moving again, being seen in the distance but getting closer at a fast rate. The demons went into the forest and did a u turn without their knowledge. They thought they were running to safety, but the truth was they were running right back to the guys that killed most of their comrades.

The demons emerged from the forest and run up the hill, but stopped when they realized that this was the battlefield from earlier. The demons were ready to retreat, turning their backs on the hill and ready to run back into the forest. The only thing keeping them from running back into the woods was the group of males that killed most of them already.

The biggest demon in the group spoke, "B-but how? We were sure that we ran from this spot."

A demon in the group started towards the three males standing in their way and turned to face the dark ones, "That was my doing" The demon suddenly transformed into another human and joined the other three to stand in the way of the dark ones and the forest.

James was able to transform into anything because of his necklace given to him by his mother. He hated the dark ones for taking his mother away. He used her gift to get behind enemy lines and his weapon of choice was his scythe. His scythe was double bladed and a dagger in the bottom of the staff. The bottom was chained so the knife could extend.

Big Time Rush got their weapons ready and Kendall smirked, "Get em' boys!"

-[ After a bloody and long confrontation ]-

Carlos slammed his hammer on a dark one's head and watched it pop. He smiled and looked at his comrades, "That was fun,"

Kendall nodded in agreement and held out the head of the demon they were hired to kill. They succeeded in yet another mission. He put his gunners away and started back to the village where they'd collect their money. The others followed.

Logan had a feeling that they were being watched. He stopped and looked around, everything in sight, besides them, was dead. He slowly started turning around, but something caught his eye. On top of one of the trees behind them was dropping leaves as if someone, or something, was up there. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by James, "Hurry up Logan!"

Logan ignored the thoughts and ran to catch up to his friends. His feelings were right though. They were being watched from the darkness the forest provided.

"Aww, they beat us to the kill."

"Got to admit though, they're pretty good."

"How interesting, they look more fun to play with than the dark ones. Nya~"

"Yes Bibi, it is interesting. . . Let's go, standing here watching them leave is boring me."

So how did y'all like the little teaser? :D The group is introduced in the end but I still haven't chosen my OCs, so keep sending them in guys.

I drew a lil' picture of what bibi looks like in her demon hunting outfit. Its not the best but I explained her weapon too. .com/albums/pp122/Hayleybucket00/Mobile%20Uploads/?action=view¤t= So y'all could know what Bibi looks like. 


	4. Chapter 4

First I would like to thank all of you for entering an OC! (: They were all great. It was a hard decision to make, but I chose my OCS. :D

Drum roll please! X3

Kendall will be paired with **Danielle Mari Stone **submitted by **Musicunderground**

James will be paired with **Chloe Vanessa Shuster** submitted by **xundisclosed**

Logan will be paired with **Daniella 'Dania' Em West **submitted by **DaniaAzman**

Carlos will be paired with **Bibi**

Femme Fatales Info

Danielle "Memory" – Danielle has tons of knowledge of the dark ones. She uses her smarts to outwit a demon easily. She knows her enemies well and manages to defeat them easily knowing where their weak spots are. Her weapon of choice is a dagger that belonged to her mother and a few guns.

Chloe "Foxbait" – Having a vampire on the team comes in handy; she can connect with other dark ones and lure them out because they think she's one of them. Chloe leads the team with her great leadership skills. She fights using a butterfly knife and her claws, her vampire abilities also give her greater

Dania "Merlin" – A skilled Warlock that joined the Femme Fatales to rid the world of the evil dark ones. Her magical abilities are very useful, in slaying demons and with keeping her teammates entertained. She's out to right the past, and isn't going to let hordes of demons stop her from achieving her goal.

Bibi "Two face" –Bibi's usually the bait in the teams plan to lure out the demons. Her innocent look gets the dark ones to approach her with their guard down, but if Bibi sees this she goes nuts because she hates being underestimated. Her cat like abilities and her paw blades are what she uses in battle. She doesn't know how to fight really, she just follows her instincts.

There ya go, The Femme Fatales. This team is quite unique. Its members include a Human, Vampire, Warlock, and Half Demon. It's no wonder they could hold their own against hordes of demons.

To those who weren't chosen: Sorry guys. ): Tell ya what though, because I liked y'alls characters a lot I want to include them in the story. Maybe they can be in the tournament in another team? If you'd like that let me know in a review. The first official chapter will be posted soon and will continue from where the teaser left off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One: First encounter

Big Time Rush was now leaving the little town they saved from a giant lizard demon. The town was grateful and even gave the boys a feast. They waved good bye to the crowd of people waving and cheering as they continued on their journey. They moved from town to town, ridding the towns of demons that terrorized them.

Kendall stopped in his tracks and looked at the other three males. They stopped soon after and looked at their leader with a confused look. Kendall raised an eyebrow and the other three returned the look.

"Spit it out already!" James yelled out.

Kendall let out a chuckle then pointed to the landscape that they were heading to. James and Carlos looked at the landscape then gave Kendall a face that said 'what?'.

Logan was the only one who got what Kendall was getting at. He pulled out a map from his bag and scanned through it. Logan carried a map and marked the cities, towns, and villages they already saved from tormenting demons. He crossed out the town they were just in and scanned the map to see if there was another nearby town.

Carlos snatched the map away from Logan's hands. "It's my turn to pick the town! You guys promised."

Logan snatched the map away, "Like hell Carlo-" Logan stopped, mid-sentence, and handed Carlos back the map. He only gave it back because Kendall gave him a look. They did promise Carlos he'd get to pick the next town, but knowing him he won't choose the one that's nearest but the one that has the coolest name.

James rolled his eyes and glanced at the map, "Why don't we go here? 'Mendler' village."

Carlos gasped and nodded in agreement, "That's the one I was going to pick!" He folded the map and handed it back to Logan, who snatched it without hesitation.

Logan looked to see where the village was located and started leading the way. The guys followed and in less than two hours they made it to their destination. They were expecting a quiet village, but what they found was frightening. The village was destroyed, houses demolished, others on fire, and nothing could be heard.

The guys quickly ran into the village to see if they could help anyone that might still be alive. James was running through the streets when the sound of someone coughing stopped him in his tracks. He ran to a burning house where he heard the cough come from. He broke through the burning walls using his scythe and started his search for the coughing survivor. A body on the floor caught his attention. He ran towards it when he noticed the body was still moving. He picked up the young female who was bleeding on the floor and brought her outside. James called out to the guys, and they were there in less than two minutes.

"Are you okay?" James asked the girl who was breathing heavily.

The girl had three bleeding wounds on her back. They were deep and appeared to be the work of a dark one. When Logan saw she was bleeding he quickly pulled out his medical supplies and started tending to her wounds when she spoke out.

"Don't, it's too late for me. P-please save Bri. . ."

Logan stopped and looked at the girl, her eyes were closed and her head dropped. She died in James's arms, tears in her eyes.

Carlos looked over to the house that James pulled her out of and started running to get inside before it collapsed. Kendall yelled to stop him, but Carlos ignored orders and ran inside. He scanned the area and noticed a picture on the floor. The picture was on fire when Carlos picked it up. He quickly put the fire out and ran back out to his friends.

"Look at this, guys! This picture shows this girl with another little girl. Must be her daughter or something," Carlos said handing Kendall the photo. The older girls face was already burned, but you could tell it was her, in the picture and she was hugging a younger girl.

"I think this was her sister, she seems too young to have a daughter that's this age." Kendall said handing the picture back to Carlos.

James stood up and looked at his friends, "We got to go save this little girl,"

"J-James, we don't even know if she's still alive," Logan began

"Then we'll make the demons pay for what they did to this village."

Kendall smirked and patted James on the back, "You're right James. Let's go make these sons of a bitches pay."

James nodded at his leader and rose from the ground. He laid the girl down and the group started towards the demons. One thing that demons never did was cover their tracks. That's usually how Big Time Rush found them.

The guys were all running but slowed down when a change of scenery occurred.

What they saw in front of them was shocking; there were demon bodies everywhere, all bloodied and slaughtered. The boys were all in awe. Who or what killed all of these dark ones?

Kendall stopped the guys. He shushed them when they started to ask why he stopped. He started to hear voices, and they weren't that far. He hid behind the body of a slayed demon, and James, Logan, and Carlos followed his lead. They stayed quiet and peeked over the body to see whose voices they were.

In the distance, about a few yards away, they could see a fire. Kendall squinted his eyes and noticed there were people surrounding the fire. He glanced at the other guys and started to move closer, one demon body after another. Before he knew it he was close enough to see the people, and hear their conversation. The guys were right behind Kendall, a demon body or two away.

What the guys saw surprised them. The people sitting around the fire were all females. They were cleaning blood off what seemed to be their weapons. The boys stared in awe but quickly hid when one of the females spoke.

"That was fun wasn't it?" A girl dressed in a large hoodie with large paw-like sleeves said. This girl looked different from the rest, maybe because she had a cat tail. Did this make her a demon? The guys questioned it, but then why would she kill her own kind.

"I guess so," spoke another female. This one also looked different. She was the tallest in the group, but that wasn't what made her stand out. It was her pale skin, claws, and fangs that caught the boys' attention. There was a vampire too? They had only come across one in their demon slaying carrier, but they didn't expect one to look so stunning.

What the next girl said made the boys jump a little. "I'd like to see Big Time Rush kill this many demons as fast as we did."

The girl who spoke appeared the most normal out of the group. She didn't have features that made her in human, but why would a human be working with a vampire and demon? The boys had a lot of questions in their minds now.

"Why don't you ask them?" the pale vampire like girl said pointing towards the bodies of dead demons.

The boys froze up and stayed still. The sounds of footsteps started to get closer, and Kendall felt the body he was hiding behind lift up from the ground. He turned around slowly and came face to face with the last female in the group. This girl was making the body levitate with just the movement of her finger. Kendall knew right away she was a warlock.

"Kendall!" Carlos stood up and started to reach for Thug, ready to protect his friend, when he was pounced on. He was pinned to the floor and found the demon girl on top of him. She was really fast, he didn't see her jump at him but she did, and she had him pinned to the floor. His arm was pinned so he couldn't reach thug, and the girl on top of him had a blade ready to slit his throat so he stayed still only looking at her red eyes.

"Nu-uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl spoke, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

James and Logan stood up with their weapons in hand. "Let them go!"

They froze however when a voice from behind spoke, "Not a smart idea" They dropped their weapons and looked straight ahead towards the fire.

The human female had her guns pointed at James and Logan's heads, ready to blow them off if she wanted to. The pale girl was nowhere in sight, but her whereabouts were soon figured out when James and Logan felt her claws on their backs. She wasn't hurting them, merely giving them a scare.

Kendall stared in amazement at the scene. Big Time Rush has never been so easily defeated, and by females nonetheless. He stiffened up when the body of the demon fell back onto the ground. The girl with the magic spoke, "We're not going to kill you guys, yet."

The girl went back towards the fire to pick something up. She returned to Kendall and handed him a body of a little girl. It was the body of the girl in the picture. Kendall stared at it then looked over to the warlock.

"Take her back to the village, this girl deserves to be buried with her family."

Kendall nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the vampire spoke. "Alright girls, let's go. I'm sure we'll see these guys again." She levitated up, over James and Logan and back to the fire.

The warlock hurried back to the others, "Come on two-face"

The demon girl jumped off Carlos, "Kay!" She looked back at Carlos and waved him good-bye, "Bye-bye! I had fun," She ran to her team and they all turned to face the guys.

"See you guys later."

It got windy out of nowhere and the fire behind the girls went out. After the brief wind the guys looked, but the girls were already gone.

"W-who were they?" James asked, as if anyone knew the answer.

"I don't know, but. . .they were kind of scary. Never seen girls that were as skilled and quick as they were." Logan answered.

Carlos got up from the ground and patted the dirt off of him. He walked over to James and Logan, "They weren't human though. One used magic, the other had fangs and floated around, and one had a freakin' tale! That's why there so good."

"But the girl with the short hair was human," Logan argued.

"Whatever! Point is they were only able to get the advantage over us because we're all humans, and they have these freaks on their team!" James yelled out. He was embarrassed with the fact that they were easily pinned by females.

Kendall walked over to the guys, the body still in his arms. "Come on guys. We'll worry about that later. Right now I think we should head back and bury this girl with her sister."

-[ Notes ]-

That's the first chapter for y'all! :D I hoped y'all liked it. Chapter two might be in the point of view of the Femme Fatales. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be about the Femme Fatales. (: You'll get to know each and every girl before the story progresses with Big Time Rush, and it'll be first person point of view. Hope ya enjoy! (: Let me know what y'all think. I do apologize for taking so long to update the story. I've been far too busy and haven't had time to type anything. );**

Chapter 2: "Femme Fatales"

**Dani "Memory"**

The moon was bright and the stars could be seen clearly in the night sky. The femme fatales surrounded a fire, they had a long day of slaying demons and now it was their time to relax. They all shared their stories of how they slayed todays bunch, exchanging laughs and giving each other compliments.

The laughter didn't last long though, because all the girls ended up getting sleepy and calling it a night.

"Night girls," yelled out Dani as she looked over to her teammates who were all already laying down, getting comfortable in their own ways.

Chloe rested her back on a large rock and crossed her arms. It was too dark to see her face, so Dani wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

She glanced over to Dania. The warlock was already laying on the floor comfortably, using her bag as a pillow.

She could see Bibi from the corner of her eye, the cat girl was crawling around in circles before she finally laid down, resting her head on top of her cat like paws.

She smiled and turned her attention to the stars. She pulled out a picture of her family when she was younger. It had everyone in the picture. It was Dani's prized possession because she was all alone in this world now. She closed her eyes and started reminiscing in her head.

_I remember running with my aunt Freya and big brother Liam. Mom and Dad haven't returned from their demon slaying task, and aunt Freya had a bad feeling. So we ran. We ran far away, and found refuge in a town fifty miles away from our old home.._

_ About a year after moving here Liam started training in the art of demon slaying behind Freya's back. She was always against him learning how to slay the bad guys. I never understood though, big brother was only learning so he could protect us. So I kept quiet and let Liam train._

_ The weeks went by and Liam got better and better. Freya had found out about the training he did behind her back, but she grew to get used to the idea. It worried me whenever he went out on demon slaying missions. One day he didn't return, and aunt Freya went in search for him. _

_ It wasn't long until Liam returned home, but Freya did not. Big brother took me away and trained me in the art of demon slaying. I learned fairly quickly, and it's fun to be able to push those demons around. _

_ It hasn't even been a year, but I'm just as skilled as my brother now. We came across a pair of demons that Liam wanted to take on. We fought a great battle, but big brother went down. I finished off my demon and blasted the demon that was gnawing on Liam's neck. I knew he wouldn't make it, but that didn't stop me from trying to save my brother. _

_ "…D..Dani.."_

_ I was crying my eyes out, my brother wasn't going to make it. I just knew it. I covered his wounds with rags but the bleeding wouldn't stop. "Wh-what is it Liam…?"_

_ "..I'm not going to m…make it. Please Dani, end my suffering.."_

_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I knew that I had to do it. I couldn't let my brother die here slowly. I reached for my gun and pointed it at his face, "I'm sorry Liam!"_

_ " I love you Dani."_

_ I squeezed the trigger, and a gunshot could be heard._

Dani awoke from her dream and looked around. She was breathing heavily, but the other three girls didn't move from their sleeping position. She looked at the family picture again and laid down next to it.

"I miss you guys."

**Bibi "Two face"**

The day was beautiful, the sun was out, it had a nice breeze, and the girls all decided to take a break and swim in a lake they came across. They all splashed around happily, but one of them hated water. Bibi didn't like taking baths or swimming, she could take showers but that's about it, so she stayed on top of a tree and watched the other girls have fun.

Bibi yawned and stretched, like a cat, and started digging through her bag. She came across her diary. She hadn't written in it since she escaped the corrupted orphanage. She was curious to know what she had written, so she opened it and began reading.

_ 'Dear diary,_

_ It's been two weeks since I lost my family, and life isn't going too great. I live in an orphanage now; it's quite sad and lonely in here. The friends I make usually end up getting adopted, so I'm constantly alone. I really wish I was dead right now, that way I could be with my family._

_ Well, I got to go. Its bedtime now and they won't let us stay up past ten o'clock. _

_ Until next time, _

_ Bibi_

'_Dear diary,_

_ Todays the day! I'm finally getting another family. I really hope they're nice people, don't want any angry mean people to be my family. I don't really know who's adopting me, but the lady in white came to get me. She told me I was getting adopted; I'm so excited and can't wait. Gotta go! See ya! – Bibi_

_ 'Dear diary,_

_ The orphanage lied. I didn't get adopted. They told me that but really brought me down to a laboratory. They injected a strange liquid into me. They were fascinated that I survived the injection. What are they doing to me? Why are they doing it? I'm scared. They keep me locked up inside a cage. They want to come observe me every day to see if I start going through changes. Changes? I'm not ready for changes. Wish me luck,_

_ Bibi_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ They were right; I'm going through some big changes. I sprouted a cat's tail, I don't know how it happened but I awoke one morning and it was there. I've recently become fond of fish and yarn too. Ugh, I'm totally becoming a cat. I hate this! I hate them for turning me into one of them. I HATE THEM!_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I escaped that damn prison they call an orphanage. I left a bloody mess though, literally. Those orphans shouldn't have to worry anymore. Those evil people will not be experimenting with defenseless innocent children anymore. I'm on the run, the villagers who weren't aware of the corruption, they hate me. It's ok though, because I saved little kids from becoming someone like me. A freak. . ._

_ Night,_

_ Bibi_

The blonde girl just smiled as she read through the pages of her diary. She turned to her friends and waved at them. They waved back happily and tried to splash her with water. Bibi just smiled, she's grateful to have people that accept her for what she has become.

**D. West "Merlin"**

A loud thud could be heard from the ground; the lifeless body of a demon had hit the floor. West turned around and headed towards the fire. She grabbed a wrapped up body from the floor and handed it to the blonde male that was staring at her with wide eyes. Their eyes met, "Take this girl back, she deserves to be buried with her family."

West made her ways towards the fire, as soon as her other three teammates made their way to her she made a gust of wind appear. It blew the fire out. The girls used the darkness to flee away from that spot. They turned around when they were far away enough to see the boys arguing. West rolled her eyes and continued walking with her friends. It was late and they were all tired. They decided to stop and rest for the night.

West was lying under a tree, with Bibi sleeping on top of the tree on a branch somewhere. She closed her eyes to try and sleep when she was hit on the face with something hard. She got up quickly, but realized Bibi had dropped something. West rolled her eyes and opened the small little black book. It was Bibi's diary.

West read up until the last page and closed it. The last few words on the last entry in the diary made West reminisce about her childhood. Where she was also considered a freak by others.

_I remember mother grabbing my wrists and rushing towards our home. She was in a hurry for some reason and I didn't know, at the time, why. _

_ She closed the door behind her when we entered our house. She locked the door then turned her attention towards me. She bent down to her knees and held my shoulders firmly; I looked into her eyes and saw fear. Why was she scared? There weren't any dark ones around._

_ "Dania baby, where did you learn to do that?"_

_ "Do what mommy?"_

_ "Th-that thing you did! You made winds appear out of nowhere, and all you did was wave to Mrs. Charlotte."_

_ I smiled, "I didn't learn it from anywhere mommy. I just do it naturally. See?"_

_ West pointed at a chair and it started levitating. Her mother looked at her daughter with shock. She got up and went into their room, not saying anything._

_ I didn't see mother the rest of that night._

_ Father came home and greeted me with his usual hug and kiss on the cheeks before he went into their room looking for my mother. I crept to the door and heard them speaking in there. They were talking about me. I could hear my mother saying I have magical powers, and that people around the village are talking. I just shrugged and continued to play, I didn't care at the time because I was a child._

_ I was thirteen when I was almost kicked out of my home village. I had caused great damage in my sleep by creating a hurricane that destroyed many homes, wrecked others, and even took some lives. I didn't do it on purpose, but that didn't keep the villagers from hating me. I was treated with disgust and hate from everyone._

_ I came home to my parents sitting in the living room. I knew something was up, so I sat down in front of them and waited for them to start speaking. They told me an interesting story that night. A story that changed my life completely._

_ It turns out that my grandmother had been a powerful warlock. Defeating many demons and helping innocent people out, it made me proud to be a descendant of a powerful warlock. My grandmother was a savior._

_ She met her end when an evil demon named Caliant slayed her in her sleep. _

_ That story made me want to be like grandma. So I started researching on how to control my magic. I perfected my magical abilities and soon started searching for Caliant. I will avenge my grandmother._

_ I was no longer feared or considered a freak amongst the villagers now. I went on hunts and slayed many demons that would not cooperate with me. I have no need to slay other demons; the one I want is Caliant. But if they don't want to help me out by telling me any information on him then I will destroy them._

_ My mother gave birth to my little sister, and I paused my hunt for Caliant to help raise my little sister. When she was old enough I told her the story of our grandmother, my magical abilities, and how I was going to kill Caliant. She seemed excited._

_ I met three others when I was out hunting one day. They all seemed to hate the dark ones as much as I do, so I decided to join them. I became a part of the femme fatales and I haven't regretted my decision yet. _

West closed the diary and looked up to a sleeping Bibi. She climbed the tree and placed the book back into Bibi's opened bag. She climbed back down and got comfortable before finally closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Chloe "foxbait"**

Chloe ran her fingers through her long black hair. The grunting of a demon under her foot could be heard. The femme fatales were welcomed into a village where demons were disguised as humans. They had planned to trick the girls then have some 'fun' with them before finally eating them. But the girls knew they were demons, and within a few minutes the village was under attack by four young females.

The demon, panting, started begging for his life, "P-please…don't kill me. Have mercy,"

Chloe smirked, "Sorry," and stomped on the demons head. Blood got all over her heels and she wiped it away with her hands and licked the blood off. "I don't give mercy to demons."

It disgusted her to know that the demons were planning on raping the girls, she hated demons. They were so disgusting and evil.

_I laugh at the demons who ask for mercy. Why should I give them mercy if they never care about us when they're the ones attacking? It makes me sick, but then again I get a good laugh about it. Demons are big, but humans are able to take them down like nothing._

_ No one gave my village mercy when all the demons attacked. They killed a lot of people that night. Of course I was born at the time, but I was conceived that night. . ._

_ My mother and sister were hiding in their home. They barricaded the doors and windows and hid inside the closet. All they could hear was screaming and the laughter of the dark ones._

_ My mother and sister screamed out when the bedroom window burst open and a tall demon came walking in. My mother explained him as being really good looking guy; in fact she said he didn't look demon at all. That's why she ran out of the closet in fear and hugged the man, she thought she ran into safety in his arms, but she was wrong._

_ It turned out the man was a vampire. He didn't kill my mother, but instead he started undressing her and threw her on the bed. He raped her. _

_ When he was done doing his business he gave my mom a kiss on the hand. My sister thought he was going to kill our mother, but instead he exited and left them. The screams from outside eventually stopped and my mother and sister came out of hiding. _

_ Months after the incident my mother found out she was pregnant. _

_ She gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and that little girl was me. _

_ I always knew I was different from the other little kids in the village. I just never questioned my mom about it. It was ok that I was different, I didn't mind at all. Until I sprouted fangs; that's when everyone started treating me like I was a freak._

_ I was thirteen when I found out why i was different. My mother told me the story of the night I was conceived. I should be grateful to my father, who happens to be a vampire, but I can't. . .I hate him. I hate him for raping my mother, for making my life hell, and for attacking the village._

_ I swore I'd kill him, so I took off from home. The village was happy, but my mother and sister weren't. _

_ I came across two other girls that were slaying demons for money. One was a half demon, and the other a human. I joined them in their little quest. Soon after I joined we were joined by another girl. This one was a warlock. Together we make the femme fatales. I believe traveling with these girls will eventually bring me face to face with the vampire that made me._

Chloe was joined by the other three girls.

"We're done here, shall we keep moving?"

Chloe turned to the other three and smiled, "lets go."

**A/N: So what you guys think?(: Leave a review and let me know. :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter three: To each his own

Big Time Rush had just successfully completed one of their demon slaying jobs and were resting as the village threw a celebration.

"Come on guys, this celebration is for you guys. Now that the boulder demon has been slain, our village can now beat peace," one of the village people spoke.

Kendall just shook his head and the villager left. It wasn't that they didn't want to have fun, it was just the thought of the girls that were fogging up their minds. How could they, a group of weak, sensitive, and scrawny damsels, easily pin them down without even breaking a sweat?

It wasn't just bugging Kendall. All of the guys were still thinking about the day they came face to face with the femme fatales. Carlos' pride was hurt because he was the strongest of the group and was easily brought to the ground by a girl half his size. James still had the debate that they only won because they had 'handicaps' on their team; a demon, warlock, and vampire. Logan, however, was still in awe. This was the first time he'd ever seen such a diverse team work together.

Logan broke out of his thoughts when the villagers welcomed them to eat with them at the feast table. He nodded and flashed a smile as he got up, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm star-"

"Last one there kisses demon butt!" Yelled out Carlos as he ran towards the table; James and Kendall following behind him.

Logan sighed as he followed his friends.

Big Time Rush departed from the village after the feast. They would've stayed longer but demons aren't going to be coming to them to get slain, so they had to continue on their journey.

They walked for a few hours when they suddenly came across a huge forest. Kendall smiled and turned to Logan, "So which way should we go Logan?"

Logan pulled out the map he had in his bag and started scanning it.

Carlos pouted, "I say we follow the river until we're out of the forest."

He flinched when James smacked him behind the head, "No stupid, we have to go around the forest, forget going in there." James spoke as he pointed a route on the map with his fingers. He suddenly felt his ear being tugged and realized it was Carlos. He smacked his hand away, "Stop it Carlos!"

"You started it! Don't like getting your ears pulled? Then don't smack me next time!"

The two shut up when Kendall shushed them. The blonde sighed in relief and turned his attention to the boy with the map, "So which is the best route?"

Logan folded the map and placed it back in his bag before shrugging, "I don't really know Kendall,"

"Damn it,"

"Hey," James began as everyone turned to face him. "What if we each go on our own route through the forest, and whoever makes it to the end last has to cook dinner for a week straight, with no complaints."

Carlos quickly agreed with James, "Yeah that sounds fun, like a bet!"

Kendall shook his head. He believed splitting up was a really horrible idea, who knows what could be living in the forest.

Logan smiled, "It would be nice for someone else to do the cooking for a change,"

Kendall dropped his head down in defeat, with Big Time Rush it was majority rule and it was three to one so Kendall was out voted. He smiled at his teammates, "Fine, we'll do it." All the boys jumped up in excitement when the blonde spoke, "But we're going to need rules,"

_[ Five Minutes Later ]_

"Alright so we all agree that; if in danger you throw one of Logan's potions in the air that will notify the rest of us so we can come aid you, once you reach the end of the forest you must write your initial on a tree so that the rest of us know who got there first, and no one is to go picking fights with demons that may appear too much for one to handle."

The boys nodded and split up as they took their own route into the forest.

James was dashing through the bushes the trees that surrounded the forest. There was no way he was going to be the one who cooks; you know how much four grown up boys eat? It wasn't a little one course meal that was for sure.

Carlos followed the river downstream. As he went deeper into the forest, the darker and scarier it started to look. He wasn't worried though, he was pretty sure he could handle any demon if they tried to mess with him. Carlos smiled as he continued down the river.

Kendall decided to play it safe and go through the tree tops. He was jumping from one tree branch to the next, thank god he was well balanced and could jump far. Otherwise he'd probably have to walk and risk running into a demon.

Logan found himself running through a trail he came across. He was wary about following it at first, because something had to have made this trail and Logan didn't want to run into whatever made it. But this trail had to lead somewhere, and if he was lucky, it would lead to the end of the forest.

**A/N: SORRY for the LOOOONG wait guys, but it's finally updated!(: Sorry for the short chapter too. =3= This chapter is just leading to the beginning of the next chapter where each of the guys will eventually run into one of the girls. So yeah, don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. I just haven't had the inspiration to write this story in a long time, but now I do and now hopefully this story will be finished.(: Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter and stay tuned for the next update. R&R, please? K, thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Four: "Deadly Lust and a blind man's trust"

Quickly dashing through the forest, James didn't look back at all. He didn't want to know if someone or something was following him or not, he just wanted to hurry up and get to the end of the forest so he wouldn't have to lose the bet he made with the guys. James had been running through the forest since the guys all went their separate ways and he was almost out of breath. James was one that never got tired easily, but when you've been running at top speed for about thirty minutes now you'd probably be tired too.

The pretty boy stopped to take a break, if he wanted to win then he has to be smart and retrieve his energy. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, as he sat under a giant oak tree. James looked up to see nothing but trees covering his view of the sky. The forest was getting dark as the sunlight that could barley reach the bottom of the forest, thanks to the many branch's and leafs from the giant trees above, slowly started fading away. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea. The forest was pretty big and anyone could get lost if they don't follow one path.

James was almost fully recharged when he heard something coming from the forest. The young man quickly rose from his seat on the tree roots of a huge tree and had his trusty scythe ready in hand. He was ready for a fight; he hadn't expected to go through this forest without running into at least one demon. He cleared his throat as he started moving slowly, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. James did not want to be sneak attacked by the dirty playing demons, so he was on his toes as he continued on the direction he was going.

Logan frowned as he stared at the map he had opened practically on his face. He followed a trail that led him to a small cottage in the middle of the forest. The cottage wasn't listed on the map, so Logan had no idea where he was at. The genius sighed as he folded up the map and placed it back into his bag, he cleared his throat as he made his way towards the cottage, while he was here he might as well ask for directions.

The floors squeaked as Logan stepped onto the stairs the cottage had. He could tell that this place was old; the wood that was used looked like it was cracking and had tons of holes everywhere. Logan made a disgusted face when he seen a dead rat on the porch, and he almost jumped up when he saw something quickly grab the dead rat's body and drag into one of the many holes the floor had. The brunette shook the thoughts out of his head as he knocked on the door. There was an orange glow, almost like lit candles, that can be seen through the window curtains. Logan knocked a second time when no one came to the door, this time his knock was louder and a bit longer than the last. He waited about five minutes before he turned his back to the door and started to walk off, but he stopped when the door swung open. Logan turned to the door and his jaw dropped. There, standing at the door, was a beautiful female with long blonde curly locks, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that made Logan's heart flutter. The young woman smiled and started to curl her hair with her fingers, "Can I help you?"

Logan was too distracted by her beauty that he didn't say anything, he just stared and he could feel a stupid grin coming to his face. He slapped himself and that seemed to snap him back to reality because he held his hand out and walked back up the stairs of the old cottage, "Uh, the name's Lo-I mean Strings,"

The blonde girl looked at his hand then at him. She smiled as she shook his hand, "Strings? Nice to meet you, the name's Viola. Please come on in,"

The giggling and sounds of laughter crept closer as James ran through the forest with his scythe in hand. James wasn't having any fun, the laughter and giggling was tormenting him since he took off from his resting spot under the huge oak tree. He was running when his foot got caught in a tree root and he went flying towards the ground. A huge dirt cloud appeared as he hit the ground, all you could hear is his grunt and the giggling. James stood up and held his scythe out, "Come out already, this isn't fun!"

Just as he said that he had seen something from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and held his scythe out, ready to slice anything that might pop out from the tree. He squinted his eyes when he thought he seen something behind the tree. James jumped when he heard the giggling continue, this time he seen what was giggling. A female figure danced from one tree to another, giggling as she twirled and spun to hide behind another tree.

James slowly made his way towards the tree the girl was hiding behind, "He-Hello? Who's there?"

The female popped her head out from behind the tree and giggled before retreating. James saw that she had beautiful crystal blue eyes and long shiny black hair. Her face was covered by a veil, so he didn't see her smile or anything. The pretty boy let his guard down and walked closer to the tree, "You know miss, it's really dangerous out here. A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be playing ou-whoa-"

He was cut off when the mysterious female revealed herself and started making her way towards James. Her body, as James would describe it, was flawless. She had nice curves, a round butt, and her chest was super sized. James was mesmerized by her sex appeal, and her revealing clothing didn't help. The mysterious female let out another giggle as she moved some of her hair from her eye.

The female walked over to James and placed her hand on his chest. James bit his lips as the girl's face got close to his, "The name's Jasmine,"

James could hear Jasmine lick her lips, "Th-the name's James," He shuttered as Jasmine slowly started to move her hand down to his jeans.

Logan adjusted in his seat. The small wooden chair was very uncomfortable because it was super tiny and old. Logan smiled as the beautiful girl returned from the kitchen with a steaming pot of beef stew. The blonde girl placed it on the table and poured some into a bowl and handed it to Logan. The brains of big time rush smiled as he smelt the soup, "Smells good,"

Viola smiled as she flicked some of her blonde locks over her shoulders, "Hope you're hungry, I know I am,"

` Raising an eye brow, Logan shook his thoughts out of his head. If this girl was hungry then why didn't she eat? Whatever, Logan assumed that she was just being a good hostess. Viola smirked as her hand slowly made its way towards Logan's, her pale fingers wrapping around Logan's as the boy started to eat.

James held back a moan as the sexy mystery girl Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing their bodies closer together. His crotch rubbing against the fabric of his jeans and Jasmine's barley covered skin, James' mind was clouded with thoughts of lust.

Jasmine tugged at his jeans and looked at James with her lustful eyes. She could feel him breathing heavily and rested her head on his chest, "Want to have some fun?"

James knew what she meant by 'fun' and responded quickly, his voice breaking, "U-uh, s-sure, but where?"

Jasmine heard the nervous tone in James' voice and grabbed his hand, "I'll lead the way,"

James gulped as Jasmine took him by the hand and they started making their way towards the depths of the forest. The pretty boy was nervous, mostly because he hasn't had sexual intercourse in months.

The sound of the spoon landing in an empty bowl could be heard coming from inside the old cabin. Logan was really stuffed; he had eaten three bowls of Viola's beef stew. The stranger knew how to cook, Logan could only wish he ate this good every night. He held his stomach as he leaned back into the chair, "Ugh, I'm so full! Thanks for the meal Viola,"

Viola smiled as she gathered the empty bowl and took it to the kitchen. Logan burped as he scratched the back of his head. He was looking at his stomach; it had grown quite a bit. Logan looked like a pregnant man. He couldn't have eaten that much right?

Suddenly, the chair Logan was sitting on collapsed. The young male found himself on the floor, with a broken chair underneath his bottom. He sighed as he tried to get up, his over sized stomach making it difficult for him. Logan eventually made it on his feet. He found it strange that Viola hadn't returned from the kitchen yet, so he slowly started walking towards the kitchen.

"Viola do you need help with the dishes? Oh you cooking something else?"

The blonde turned to face the now bloated genius and smirked. "Yes, I'm getting ready to prepare my meal,"

Logan smiled as he walked towards the stove where the giant pot was located. Viola had started boiling tons of water and she was already cutting up vegetables. "What are you going to cook?"

"I'm going to cook the most delicious kind of meat ever," Viola smirked as she looked at Logan.

James was sitting down, Jasmine on top of him, trying to fight his urge to rip off Jasmine's revealing clothing. His hands were exploring while she teased him by moving in for a kiss but retreating as James returned the action. He was starting to get frustrated, James Diamond did not like a tease that and he was starting to have a case of blue balls.

"W-wait Jasmine,"

"Yes?"

James sighed and looked at Jasmine in the eyes, "Can we move along? Not rushing you, but I don't like these teasing games."

"Aw, I was having fun. What's the rush?"

". . ."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll move on to the next phase"

"Thank you,"

James was moving his lips closer to Jasmine's so they could kiss, but stopped when he heard the sound of teeth grinding. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the veil covering Jasmine's face. His hand rested on her cheeks as he grabbed a hold of the silk fabric. He was about to pull it off when Jasmine grabbed his arm, "My my James, what pretty lips you have."

James smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, now can we remove your veil so I can return the compliment?" James' smile faded away as he pulled her veil down. His face went from happy to frightened at the sight he seen. Jasmine smiled, revealing rows of long teeth, and her eyes suddenly went from a pretty crystal blue to yellow snake like eyes.

"Do you like what you see James?"

Viola and Logan were in the kitchen still when something caught Logan's attention. "Say, where is your restroom? I really need to go pee,"

"Down the hall, second door to the left,"

Logan nodded and made his way to the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find it, since the house he was in was small. He lifted the toilet seat and unzipped his pants, "Ahhh," Logan smiled as he started urinating. When he was done, he flushed the toilet and put the seat down. He started washing his hands in the sink when he heard a muffled noise coming from the shower. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and pulled the shower curtains.

Logan gasped when he saw what was making the muffled noise. It was a man, looked like he was around his mid forties, lying down on the tub with a half eaten arm. His mouth was muffled with a sock and he looked at Logan with eyes that screamed 'help'.

The genius moved the sock from his mouth, "A-are you ok?"

The man looked at Logan, "R-run,"

"Wh-what?"

"She eats people . . . the pretty girl eats people!"

Logan suddenly realized what was going on. Viola was a cannibal. He was about to take off running but then just remembered he ate beef stew. He looked at the man and realized that the meat Viola used in her stew was from his arm. He could feel the food coming back up and he dropped near the toilet and started to vomit. Logan Mitchell had eaten human meat.

"Aw, looks like you discovered my dirty little secret."

Logan's head quickly rose from the toilet to see Viola standing in the door way, a crooked smile on her face.

Jasmine tried to bite James on the neck with her lock jaw, but James prevented her from reaching his neck by using his scythe. Jasmine chomped on the metal, leaving scratches and James feared that she'd bite his weapon in half. He started to sweat as he struggled to keep Jasmine at bay while she was still on top of him.

Luckily, James managed to push the demon off of him. The pretty boy quickly rose from the ground and held his scythe out, ready to fight for his life. James knew that this was too good to be true. Jasmine landed on her feet when James tossed the demon from his lap. She smiled as she got in her stance, "Anyone who sees my true face doesn't live to tell the story,"

"Well," James flinched as Jasmine used a fake out tactic. "there's a first time for everything," he said nervously.

Jasmine smirked, "We'll see," She elegantly danced her way towards the trees and disappeared from James' sight.

"Crap,"

James had his scythe in front of him, ready to slice up the demon if she got any closer. All he could hear was Jasmine giggling, and all he could see was Jasmine dancing from one tree to another. She really knew how to use the environment to her advantage.

"Boo,"

James heard Jasmine's voice right near his left ear. He quickly flinched and swung his scythe that way. The only thing he cut was the air as Jasmine continued to torment him with her hunting style.

Logan rose from the toilet and held out his whip blade. Either he fights or let Viola munch on him. It was no wonder he got so plump after he ate, she was fattening him up.

"Put that whip away Logan, I'm not one for S&M."

"Stay back Viola, I'm warning you!"

Viola smirked and took a step closer to Logan. That's when Logan lashed his whip blade at her and managed to get her on the face. Viola let out a soft yelp noise as she placed her hand where Logan had struck her.

This was his chance to make a run for it, so Logan quickly ran passed the evil girl and made his way towards the front door. Grabbing his bag and giant boomerang as he exited, he managed to get a few yards away when he heard Viola yelling from the door, "Run little piggy, run"

James started backing up until his back hit a tree. He was breathing heavily because of the rush he was getting fighting with the seductress. He heard Jasmine's giggles and laughs get closer, but within a few seconds he found himself kneeling on the floor. He held his shoulder as blood started gushing out of the wound, he let out a scream of pain as Jasmine appeared from the shadows behind him. She was quick. Jasmine used the forest as an advantage, and her speed was flawless. She had bit James, and wiped the blood from her mouth, "Mmm,"

Logan was running through the bushes, scared for his life, and could only hope that the others weren't having problems. Logan looked back, seeing nothing but trees. Viola wasn't in sight, so that was good news for him. A smile came across his face, he was going to make it out of here alive. But just as he jumped over a tree, his foot triggered a bear trap and the metal jaw like trap closed on his leg. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"I see you fell for my bear trap, hehe."

Logan's eyes widened as he heard Viola behind him.

James held his shoulder as Jasmine started walking towards him. He grabbed his scythe, with his unwounded arm, and swung at the demon. No success, Jasmine caught the sharp blade and yanked it from James' hands, "Pathetic toy, maybe your life should be ended with your own weapon,"

Viola walked over to Logan who was trying to undo the bear trap and tugged on his hair. "This is the end for you,"

Jasmine knelt down besides James and placed her hands on his face, bringing his face up so that their eyes were meeting. "Bye bye hun," Jasmine arose from her knees and held up James' scythe. James kept his eyes shut, he knew this was going to be the end.

Logan could feel tears start to form in his eyes as Viola grabbed his whip blade and wrapped it around his neck. She was going to shred his neck into ribbons. "Bye bye, 'Strings' heh,"

Just as Jasmine swung the scythe and Viola about to tighten the whip blade, something miraculous happened. A gust of violent wind blew Viola away leaving Logan jaw dropped as the blonde landed yards away.

Jasmine jumped out of the way as bladed daggers went flying towards where she was standing. She avoided being stabbed and growled, "Who the hell are you?" James opened an eye to see Jasmine standing far away from him. Was he just saved? By who?

Logan turned from Viola and looked towards where the wind came from. There he saw a familiar face, smiling as she let her arm down. "Got cha,"

"Y-you?" Logan's jaw dropped as he was looking at the warlock from the Femme Fatales.

"Name's Dania,"

James looked around to see if he could find his savior, but no luck. Suddenly a floating figure landed in front of him, revealing his savior to be Chloe from the Femme Fatales.

"Do you really want to fight succubus?"

Jasmine growled, backing up as Chloe stepped closer. Vampires were like the dogs to the Succubus' cats. She threw James scythe and disappeared into the forests darkness again. Chloe quickly got on her defense stance and looked around. She turned around to face James, "Quick, how does she fight?"

James was too awe struck to speak. He didn't like the Femme Fatales for making him and his friends look weak, but he was thankful for them saving him.

"Hurry!"

James snapped out of it and winced at the pain his shoulder had, "Uh, right! S-she uses the darkness to her advantage, be careful she's awfully quick."

Chloe smirked, "Heh, we'll see about that."

Viola glared at Dania as the warlock made her way towards the trapped Logan. This stupid girl was keeping her from her dinner, and she was starving already. The blonde girl quickly pulled out a pair of sais and charged at the two.

Dania quickly ran her hand over the bear trap and muttered something Logan couldn't understand. Suddenly the bear trap broke in half, and his leg was now free. That didn't keep it from hurting though. Dania quickly jumped back as Viola came charging in with her sais.

Viola managed to slice Dania's arm, leaving a gash, and turned her attention to Logan. She smiled and jumped up at him, preparing to stab him through the heart with her sai. That's when she was blown away again by Dania's magic winds.

"Grr, you stupid girl!" Viola charged at Dania with blind fury and rage, taking the warlock by surprise.

Chloe looked around as the sound of Jasmine giggling started making it's way around them. She jumped to the side as Jasmine revealed herself, trying to take a bite out of Chloe. Luckily for her, her vampire instincts took over and managed to see Jasmine's attack coming.

She sliced Jasmine's face with her claws, causing the demon to shriek in pain. Chloe's vampire claws were pretty sharp and cut deep. James looked in shock as the demon held her face, cursing out Chloe as she made her way towards the darkness of the forest again.

"Fire!" Dania called out as a huge flame erupted from her palms, burning Viola. The cannibal started to scream as she retreated towards her house, running while on fire.

"Thanks for saving me, uh Dania was it?" Logan winced at the pain his leg had.

Dania turned around and skipped over to Logan, "Here let me take a look," she moved Logan's hand and placed her hands over his wound. She started muttering something and her hands had an ominous glow. Logan could feel the pain going away.

Chloe was still in her defensive stance, ready to claw at Jasmine if she came back for more. It has been more than five minutes since the demon retreated into the forest. She was sure that Jasmine wasn't coming back, not yet anyways.

"Thanks," James said, with annoyance in his tone.

Chloe turned to James and helped him up, "A human such as yourself shouldn't be traveling alone you know,"

James chuckled, "Y-yeah now I know,"

Chloe pointed at the forest, "That is the direction to make it out of the forest, I'd suggest you hurry before Miss. Flirty returns to finish the job. And if you'd excuse me, I've got to go find my friends," and with that Chloe was gone, leaving James alone.

Carlos continued to run by the river. He slowly started to slow down when he seen a small figure ahead. He didn't want to be seen, so he quickly jumped into the bushes. He peeked through the leaves to see if he could see what was in the distance. He squinted his eyes to see the cat demon girl that had pinned him to the ground days earlier. Carlos couldn't help but wonder why she was just standing out in the open where any demon could see her.

Kendall continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch, when it suddenly got extremely windy. He stopped to catch his breath but froze when he seen a giant shadow fly by above him. Kendall looked up to see a giant bird landing on its nest. He stayed quiet and tried to make his way down the tree when he stepped on a branch and caused it to snap. The giant bird heard it and looked at the direction the noise came from, there he saw the blonde trying to make his way down. He knew that splitting up was a bad idea, he just knew it.

**A/N:: Hey guys.(: Here's the update. ^o^ I hope you guys like the chapter.(: Next chapter will be Kendall and Carlos' turn. X3 Hoorah for being sick in bed! 8D I wrote this chapter in less than two hours. ^.^ Hehe, anyways R&R please and thank you.**


End file.
